United States Army
miniatur|Liberty will dich! Tritt der Army bei Die United States Army (kurz: US Army) ist eine Teilstreitkraft der Streitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten, die in jedem Grand-Theft-Auto-Teil (außer Grand Theft Auto: London und Grand Theft Auto IV) vorkommt, aber erst seit Grand Theft Auto III explizit per Namen genannt wird. Grand Theft Auto 2 In Grand Theft Auto 2 tritt die Army im sechsten Fahndungslevel in Erscheinung. Die Straßen sind mit Soldaten bevölkert, die mit Maschinengewehren bewaffnet sind. Man wird von Jeeps verfolgt und die Straßenblockaden bestehen aus Panzern, die den Spieler mit ihren Kanonen beschießen. Es wird gar nicht mehr versucht den Spieler zu verhaften, sondern man wird ausschließlich mit Waffengewalt gestoppt. Technisch gesehen ist die Army hier eine Gang, die nach Fahndungsstufe 5 die ganze Stadt bevölkert. Im Residential District gibt es auch einen Militärstützpunkt, in der man in einer Mission einbricht, um einen Panzer zu stehlen. Grand Theft Auto III miniatur|Anzeige aus dem [[Liberty Tree]] In Grand Theft Auto III tritt die Army zum ersten Mal in der Serie in 3D in Erscheinung. Sie fährt Militärlastwagen und Panzer, wenn Claude Speed sich sechs Fahndungssterne eingehandelt hat, und schießt auch scharf mit moderner Artillerie, das Rohr der Rhinos kommt jedoch nie zum Einsatz. Eine eigene Basis hat die Army nicht, obgleich Militär-Lkw und Panzer im Laufe des Spiels auf Phil Cassidys „Militärgelände“ parken. Bereits in GTA III wirbt die Army mit Rekrutierungswerbespots. Auf der offiziellen GTA-III-Website gibt es eine Vorschau zu Head Radio, die einen kurzen Abschnitt der Army enthält (Text siehe unten). Dieser Abschnitt sollte offensichtlich in längerer Fassung im regulären Radioprogramm in Werbeunterbrechungen laufen. Auf der Seite des Advertising Council steht die ungeschnittene Version zur Verfügung (siehe unten). Auf einer Promo-CD war der Werbespot in einer Lips-106-Vorschau zu hören. Außerdem gibt es Werbeplakate in Liberty City, auf denen „Become a real man today! 1-800-BE A HERO“ (dt. Werden Sie noch heute ein richtiger Mann! 1-800-SEI EIN HELD“) steht. Es ist mit Uncle Sams berühmter Zeigefinger-Pose, wo er die Amerikaner dazu auffordert, dem Militär beizutreten, unterlegt. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City fängt ein anderer Werbespot für das Militär mit den Worten „Do you enjoy ...“ an und wird bei den Auslassungspunkten abrupt beendet. Der Spot wird daraufhin ohne Unterbrechung mit anderen Worten weitergeführt. Eine klare Anspielung an die Nichtausstrahlung des GTA-III-Werbespots. Werbespot (in der Head-Radio-Vorschau) * Sprecher: Duschen Sie gerne mit anderen Männern zusammen und möchten Weicheier fertigmachen? Dann sind Sie genau der Richtige für das Militär! Werbespot (ungeschnitten) * Sprecher: Duschen Sie gerne mit anderen Männern zusammen und möchten Weicheier fertigmachen? Möchten Sie ein Mann werden, der zu Hause die Hosen anhat? Spielen Sie gern mit Ihrem Helm herum oder fuchteln gern mit dem Bajonett? Stellt Nachdenken eine Herausforderung für Sie dar? Dann sind Sie genau der Richtige für das Militär! Wir bringen Ihnen bei, wie man Betten macht, in Quadratformation marschiert, Schuhe putzt, Badezimmer reinigt, Menschen mit den bloßen Händen umbringt – und wie man all das mit Stolz macht! Das Militär bringt Ihnen alles bei, was Sie im späteren Leben brauchen. Wählen Sie 1-800-BE A und werden Sie noch heute ein richtiger Mann! Waffen * Granaten * M16 * Pistole Vice City miniatur|Soldaten in Vice City, 1986 miniatur|Militär-Anzeige, VC In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ist der Fuhrpark um einen Kampfhubschrauber erweitert worden. Erstmals hat die Army auch eine eigene Basis, den Fort-Baxter-Luftwaffenstützpunkt. Werbespot * Sprecher: Duschen Sie ger–... Wir bringen dir bei, wie man Betten macht, in Quadraten marschiert, Schuhe reinigt, Badezimmer putzt, einen Mann mit den bloßen Händen tötet und... wie man all das mit Stolz macht. Die Army bringt dir alles bei, was du im späteren Leben brauchst. Wähle 1-800-BE-A-HERO und werde noch heute ein richtiger Mann! San Andreas Die Army hat in San Andreas keine Basis im eigentlichen Sinne mehr, nur ein Sperrgebiet und einen Marinestützpunkt, auf dem auch das Militär untergebracht ist. Das Fahrzeugkontigent wurde um den Cargobob, den Launch und ein Senkrechtstarter, die Hydra erweitert. Werbespot miniatur|Soldaten (SA) * Sprecher: Es ist ein Beruf fürs Leben. Ein Beruf, bei dem Sie immer auf der Seite der Gewinner sind. Zeigen Sie, was Sie draufhaben... beim Militär. (Kampfjet fliegt vorbei) * Mann: Ich lebte auf der Straße und war in einer Gang, die Menschen tötete und Drogen vertickte. Jetzt mache ich was aus mir: Ich töte Menschen und verticke Drogen für die CIA. * Sprecher: Bei diesem Beruf helfen Sie nicht nur sich selbst, Sie helfen Ihrem Land. Nur beim Militär bekommt ein Jugendlicher die Verantwortung, ein Nuklear-U-Boot zu steuern, einen Panzer zu manövrieren oder hochexplosiven Sprengstoff abzuwerfen. Wechseln Sie noch heute die Spur... zum Militär. (Kampfjet fliegt vorbei) * Mann 2: Auf dem College geriet ich ständig in sinnlose Diskussionen, die ich nicht verstand, wie über abgedrehte Pläne und Glaubenssysteme. Ich hatte keinen Bock mehr, darüber zu diskutieren, was nun richtig sei. Also habe ich mein Studium hingeschmissen und mich verpflichtet. Jetzt bin da, wo ich immer recht habe... beim Militär. * Sprecher: Lernen Sie, Selbstvertrauen zu haben. * Mann 3: Ich hatte mir immer vorgestellt, Menschen abzustechen. Jetzt kann ich meine Träume für mein Land ausleben! * Sprecher: Nehmen Sie am Militäralltag teil. Stellungen werden jeden Tag unerwartet frei. Ich habe vor, meinen gut bezahlten Job als Sprecher an den Nagel zu hängen, um mich zu verpflichten und von geschlechtlich verwirrten Skinheads angeschrien zu werden! Ich brauche Herausforderungen und was fordert mehr heraus, als sich im Dschungel in die Hose zu scheißen, während man beschossen wird? Ist auf jeden Fall besser, als den ganzen Tag in dieser Kabine hier zu sitzen. Seien Sie die Nummer 1, krempeln Sie Ihr Leben um – beim Militär! Chinatown Wars In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars ist das Militär nur Nebensache, da es in keiner Mission vorkommt oder erwähnt wird. Nur bei einem 6-Sterne-Fahndungslevel tauchen Rhinos und Soldaten auf. Grand Theft Auto V miniatur|Eine Liste von Waffen, die vom Militär verwendet werden Das Militär in Grand Theft Auto V ist die bisher am realistischsten gehaltene Einsatztruppe in der Spielserie. Anders als in den Vorgängerteilen besitzt es den lebensechtesten Stützpunkt, der durch die vielen verschiedenen Soldaten und ihre Tätigkeiten belebter wirkt als in Vice City. Erstmals sind die Dienstgrade der Soldaten erkennbar, so tragen Offiziere an ihren Oberarmen Dienstabzeichen. In der Old-Gen-Version des Spiels gab es mehr Soldaten mit erkennbaren Dienstabzeichen, in der Next-Gen-Version wurden diese durch Squad-Aufnäher ersetzt. Da es in GTA V keinen sechsten Fahndungsstern gibt, verfolgt die Armee die Protagonisten außerhalb von Missionen oder ihrer Militärbasis nicht. Auftritte in Missionen, an denen die Army aktiv beteiligt ist. Vice City * Zu Befehl, Sir! San Andreas * Black Project * Green Goo * Robbing Uncle Sam * Vertical Bird Vice City Stories * Conduct Unbecoming * Over the Top * Soldier Grand Theft Auto V miniatur|Du findest dich zu klein, alt, weiblich, ethnisch, fett, dumm, durchgeknallt, verweichlicht? Nicht für diese Armee! → Wir stellen ein *''Vierte Randale'' *''Leichte Turbulenzen'' *''Cargobob'' *''Militärausrüstung'' *''Das Ding in Paleto'' Personal Soldat, III.JPG|GTA III Soldat, VC.JPG|Vice City Soldat, SA.JPG|San Andreas Soldaten, VCS.JPG|Vice City Stories Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Vice-City-Banden Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Übersetzungen